Vampire Days
by MiTsuki Michiko
Summary: Its ironic right? I always thought i was normal, well not 'normal' i thought i was completely bonkers but nothing-NOTHING prepared me for THIS. ON temporary Hiatus
1. Kagome

Chapter 1- A moment's breath

My heart thundered in my ears, my pulse going wild against my neck. I was submerged completely, surrendering myself to it all, along with the odd calmness that accompanied it. My arms slashed with purpose, my legs pumping to a quick pace. It was second too nature to me and I was excellent as it…since unlike most I didn't necessarily harbor the obstruction of breathing. I breathed of course, like all living things do, I just found that it wasn't necessary for me to do it as frequently. I could go at least two minutes (that's as far as I had the balls to push myself) before I felt the need that I had to inhale and replenish my lungs. I was felt like a shark as I tore through the water with an almost predator like vehemence. Kick, Slash, pump, Kick Slash Pump.

My body was fluid, graceful, I was poetry, I was art, and then just as sudden it was over and I was nothing.

Gracefully I rise from the water wiping the liquid out of my scarily pale almost pearlescent silver/blue eyes raising my hands and slicking back the silky midnight black hair (dark as the darkest of nights) that stuck to the pale skin of my face.

"Alright girlies that's enough out of the water, pools closing, though I have to say that if it was up to me I'd keep you here all night. You all look like a bunch of babies out there trying to learn to swim for the first time," Coach Uzumaki growled her wide chest heaving as she blew on her silver whistle. The ring filled the pool and nearly made my ears bleed, I winced and glanced around to see if any of the other girls were having my same problem, but no once again I was alone, they seemed to hardly notice the sound.

It was my second year on Shikon High Schools Varsity Swim team, I was the regional champion and current Aqua Cup Championship First Place Gold medalist. I was first in the school, and region, but on the team I was nobody.

Coach Uzumaki had cornered me one day in the changing room as I was just stepping into the shower (which will probably be the cause of A LOT of therapy later on down the road). Her short cut spiky black hair combined with her square masculine features made me long for at least a robe.

"Listen Higurashi!," she had barked, "I know that your one of those quiet types and all that but listen girl I could really use you as a leader on this team!" I shrunk back from the force of her yelling and the odd sprout of spit that escaped between the gap in her two front teeth. "Umm im very sorry Uzumaki-sensei but I can't-"CAN'T Girl you CAN'T?!" she had yelled stepping towards me, and I guess she saw the slightly wild panicked look on my face (I mean COME ON if Uzumaki-sensei was yelling all passionately and stepping towards 'you' when 'you' only had on a towel you would be panicking too) because she stepped back and raised her hands up as if to say 'Alright I understand, she is a lost cause and therefore I forsake all hope' (though I secretly think it was more of a 'chill for I will not molest you here amongst the shower stalls' sort of gesture), and she gave me sort of a pitying look shook her head and left. I had sighed and after checking that she had indeed left and wasn't somewhere lurking in the shadows I finally took my shower, though I did sort of wish that I was more outgoing. It was like I had two opposite components of me that were battling for control. One side wanted to be wild, passionate, outgoing. The other side wanted to be calm, stoic, and introverted. And the later was always the one that prevailed.

So there I was stepping from the water and onto the cold chilly tile that surrounded the pool. What genius thought of surrounding a pool with tile? Seriously it was like making a popsicle stick out of ice instead of using wood…or something. But it wasn't like I minded, for cold (or any temperature at all now that I think about it) didn't affect me (god what a freak am I?). I followed the herd of giggling dark headed girls into the changing area on the opposite side of the room.

My locker was the beat up red one next to the captains. The whole changing room was done in a coordinating (or so some idiot thought) pattern of blue and red. Every other locker was blue while the other was red, the tile on the floor was a checkered pattern made of red and blue tile (like a checker board except the black spaces were royal blue), blue and red benches, and red and blue shower stalls. It was enough to make any sane person go completely nuts within a few moments.

I opened my locker and pulled out my workout bag as Yuki sauntered up next to her locker with her best friend Eri (and a few hanger-on who hoped to gain popularity by association and therefore followed behind her with a blind devotion-that was thoroughly sickening-at school and even out of school). I don't know I guess the popular people (like celebrities) travel with an entourage.

"You did really well today Yuki-san," One of the girls said. She was a mousy looking chick. I don't remember seeing her before, maybe she was new.

"Shut up Hitomi- you were more than great Yuki-san, you were amazing." Another girl said. She was a junior member…though her name escaped my memory…

"Yeah Atsuki's right Yuki-san…so I heard you were going to _Hojo-sempai's_ party next weekend…" someone else teased.

I glanced at Yuki out of the corner of my eye as I searched through the stuff in my work out bag. Her face was flushed and her eyes were downcast as she fiddled nervously with the end of her lacey frilly white swim suit. "Well…yeah I was invited…" she said embarrassedly. The normal cool and composed Yuki embarrassed?! This Hojo must be something special.

"Oh you are so lucky Yuki, Hojo-sempai is the most popular and handsome boy in the whole school and soon you will be his girlfriend. I hate you your so lucky but I guess I will have to settle with living vicariously through you…oh my little Yuki's all grown up and snagged herself a sexy." Eri teased.

Yuki shrugged and started undressing, and that's were I silently, unnoticeably took my leave. I wasn't as comfortable with nudity as the other girls, blame it on my conservative upbringing but can you blame me? I mean I grew up on a temple for pete's sake.

I slipped silently out of the changing room, out of the pool room, and out of the rec center. The Sakura rec center was were Shikon High School held their swim practices. The sky was pitch black and the street lights were on. And yet this was Tokyo and just because it was a cold windy dark night doesn't mean that there wasn't throngs of people bustling about. Luckily I lived relatively on the outskirts of Tokyo and there wasn't that many people but still…you know.

I walked quietly down the street blending somewhat in the shadows. Another thing separating me from normal (sane) human beings is the fact that I find the night and shadows comforting. I revel in darkness but to most it only provokes fear. I like walking barefoot in the forest at two in the morning when I can't sleep, I love being lulled to sleep by the song of the full bright moon and the chorus of music the wind makes as it whistles through dark shady branches. I am as I previously stated, a weirdo.

The Higurashi Shrine was grand and mismatched. Amongst a quaint neighborhood presented on top of a huge (and when I say huge I mean HUGE) set of stairs was a large magnificent house that was the pride of the Higurashi's. It was a memento of our legacy built back in the feudal ages by my ancestors, who were nobles (or so it was rumored but I suspect that Jii-chan exaggerated a little to attract tourist, you know like how people travel to countries like England and Wales to look at all the boring castles just because royalty lived there). The Higurashi name was one of good standing, but that was all it was-a name. It was like a jewel box made of gold that is completely empty on the inside.

My whole family, supposedly, were made of priests and priestesses who had lived on this land for centuries and took care of the temple that resided here. It all started with my ancestor Midoriko, or something.

So anyway after I had climbed all those stairs I let myself into the house. On the first floor the open hall is flanked by a formal drawing room on the right and a less formally decorated sitting room on the left. A gracefully curving banister leads to the large upper floor hall. There are eight guest rooms, my room, mom's room, and Jii-chan's room. The guest house had long ago been converted into a spiritual relaxation meditation room thingy for Jii-chan. Everyone was, of course, asleep and so I quietly slipped upstairs past all the kooky old antique stuff and into my room. Buyo, the one and only fat lazy cat, was curled asleep on my pillow like he owned the place. I laughed quietly and changed into my pajamas (you know the ones with the moons on them). I eased into the other side careful not to wake his highness (you know that cat is plum evil when he's awakened from his sleep) and drifted off into a peaceful slumber about a silver haired angel.


	2. Sango

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its related characters.....unfortunately.

Chapter 2- Sango

Damn perverted Houshi! Murder was on my mind and rage in my veins. How dare that-that lecher touch me there! But no I kept my cool…well I mean he only ended up with a few bruises…and scrapes…and lacerations but damn it the freak had it coming to him!...well maybe I went a little overboard…a tad. I huffed impatiently as I waited outside Shikon High School, on the quad, for Kagome to arrive. Okay so Miroku had touched my ass yesterday (BIG surprise there! Not) but a girl can hold a grudge can't she (and for your sake your answer had better be yes). How Kagome can live with that leach around her ALL the time practically attached to her hip (oh yeah I bet the pervert would like that) is beyond me.

Shikon High School was notorious for its academic and sports related achievement as well as the fact that its student populace consisted of virtually all of Tokyo's high income citizens children. Dollar signs oozed from the girls' curly five hundred dollar extensions down to their pretty little pedicured toes. It was a festering vessel for the privileged, and yes unfortunately I am among them. Well not the oozy pedicured ones but the rich ones in general. My intuition for the school was paid for just like most (Ha! As if I could actually test into this school-that's more Kagome's thing). The only scholarship students lucky enough to get into Shikon High School was that weird kid who skipped three grades and everyone avoids, and Kagome. Though the school was tied into her ancestral background so maybe that had something to do with. Its cool how her family were so connected into the city from the Shikon High School, to Shikon Museum of Feudal Japan, and a freaking street! Shikon Road! Like seriously? Apparently Shikon was the name associated with some Midoriko person who I don't feel that I need to get into, because honestly does she matter? Does any of this matter? Damn im always getting off track! Focus Sango! So um Shikon High School…has its good points and then it has its horrible points. One good point being that unlike most Private Schools (and public for that matter) Shikon High School was uniform free!

I tried to radiate calm and coolness and smother my inner hostility as I see Miroku's black Ferrari glide into the parking lot. Damn Miroku and his outrageous car and its coolness! The best car that I had any chance of getting was my grandpa's old beat up Station Wagon. Of course no one looks up at the new shiny extremely expensive car as you see anything from a Ferrari to a Lamborghini to a Bentley in every student parking space except, of course, my peeling-off white-dented fender-Station Wagon. I pursued my lips in thought, how come every other single kid in the school has a better car than me? Heck the janitors have better cars than me! I guess im just not loved, sadly that is probably the truth.

"Hey San-Chan!"

I jumped (very discreetly im pretty sure I passed it off as a shrug-either that or a nervous twitch) and turned around. "Kagome-Chan," I acknowledged hugging the smaller girl, I glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired male grinning behind her, "And hello to you Pervert."

"Ouch Sango such words such accusations, it hurts that you would call innocent little ole me-

"Okay knock it off," Kagome said laughing as she stepped away from me and towards the pervert, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

For some reason my chest ached seeing them together, they would make a beautiful couple. Not that I care because Kagome is way too good for a lecher like him so even if he did for some strange reason think he had any chance with her he's extremely mistaken.

"Oh you seem chilly baby let me warm you up," he said as he casually put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, apparently comfortable…if she was interested in him (well to each her own right?) I mean I wouldn't care (I wouldn't!).

Miroku was of course completely bull-shitting I mean it was practically 90 degrees outside.

Unfortunately just as soon as they arrived the bell was ringing and it was time to go in. Our little trio blended into the mass of students heading towards the cathedral (yes our school had a cathedral). We claimed our regular seats (you know the very back bench in the corner) and waited as the students filed in. Mrs. Kaede was already up on the podium. The Choir filled into the pews.

"Welcome students to another wonderful day please rise for the school song." Kaede-sensei coaxed. We stood. The only one of us that actually bothered with the actual singing was Kagome (she told me that she was afraid that someone would find out that we were lip singing and she would get in trouble but I told her that if that happened-and I doubt it would-to just say that she has tuberculosis or Streptococcus Meningitis or something but she wasn't going for the whole fake disease to get out of school stuff, stuff) me and Miroku just mouthed the words to the song (which is totally gay, the song not the fact that we were mouthing along to it).

I zoned out during the rest of the Morning Gathering and then we were separating to go to other classes. Thankfully I had my first two classes with Kagome and only the last with the Lecher.

"See ya girls you'll just have to brave another three more hours before seeing my face again," he said dramatically as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and bent to kiss her cheek. I narrowed my eyes at him then glanced impatiently at the door to our class (Chemistry).

"Yeah sure we'll be dieing from anticipation now come on Kagome" I snapped pulling her away from Mr. Octopus hands and into our Chemistry class.

I have no clue as why exactly I rushed into this class…oh yeah to get away from the Lecher, but (and I will never admit this again) I'd rather brave a whole week alone with Miroku shipwrecked on an island eating coconuts and bananas then be in chemistry class. And so there I sat drumming my chewed up non existent nails against my desk humming under my breath. To my right sat Kagome doodling absently in her notebook. She was bent over her notebook her sketch pencil clutched in her small hand as it flew across the paper. She bit her dark blood red lip in frustration as a lock of inky hair spilt over her shoulder and onto the page, she paused and tucked it behind her ear. Her elegant brows were knitted together in single minded concentration, her silver blue eyes narrowed. I won't lie my best friend was beautiful-scarily, unnaturally so even. She was like one of those precious porcelain dolls they sell to little kids for bundles and oodles of dollars (and im talking the Benjamin's) for the doll to show up two months later naked and missing a few fingers (or maybe that was only true for me). She was exactly like that doll minus the missing fingers and naked bit. It was very easy to hate her (for girls) but even easier to love her (if you wanted to). But she was an introverted person and not easily understood.

"Ms. Tajiya since you seem to be showing so much advert enthusiasm in my lesson please tell me what the answer for this is?" the sensei asked gesturing to some gibberish written on the black board. "Pi?" I guessed. Several students snickered, beside me Kagome was trying to pass her laugh off as a cough. Sensei snapped his gaze over to her in an instant. "And you Ms. Higurashi?" He barked. Sensei was one of those guys that weren't blessed with vertical length and so had adopted the so called little-man complex. He was barely five foot tall but had a voice and temper that could out do any regular sized man of the same age. But his red skin, pug nose, squinty eyes, and rounded belly made him seem more like a disgruntled pig then anything else.

Kagome stopped giggling immediately. "The molecules stay together because there are attractive forces. Intramolecular forces occur between atoms, Intermolecular forces occur between molecules. We do no consider intermolecular forces in ionic bonding because there are no molecules and the type of Intramolecular bond determines the type of intermolecular force." She rattled off. Sensei grunted his piggy grunt at her in satisfaction and turned back to the board, writing her answer down almost completely word for word. She turned towards me and winked conspiratorially.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

SO yeah I wanted to hurry and get a chapter out, the next chapter will be longer promise! So do you like how the story is going (each chapter written in a different P.O.V.?)! PLEASE review!!

Also who do you want Kagome paired up with? The options are Hojo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha (though I haven't done one of these pairings in forever) and maybe Bankotsu…


	3. Miroku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with the title, I only own the plot, and any OCs I decide to make : )

A/N *sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my previous ones but I really thought I needed to do a Miroku chapter but (since im a girl and all) it was extremely hard to write this coming from a guys POV I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy it (and if not don't despair it gets better I promise) R+R!

Chapter 3-Miroku

I guess you could say I was a celebrity. I mean my name succeeds me. You've probably heard of me? Miroku Houshi…yeah see I knew you'd have at least heard of me…yes, yes im THAT guy from THAT party with THAT girl from THAT family. But its ok that you know a lot about me. Everyone, well they practically worship the very ground I walk on. Relax ladies there's enough of Miroku to go around. I can't help it if im one sexy beast though can I? Its not my fault that god blessed me with looks of the divine? And so its my duty no my responsibility to exercise my gift for all its worth- it's the way god wanted it right? Why else would he give me such a handsome rugged yet boyish face, silky hair, wild indigo eyes, muscles of steel, and a impressively large sized-

"Miroku-sama are you listening?!"

I gazed uninterestedly at my squat tubby raccoon looking friend-well more like associate. I sighed why do I constantly lower myself to hanging out with imbeciles?

"Yes Hachi?" I ask trying (but failing) to keep the disinterest out of my voice.

"Well-well I was just commenting on how nice Miroku-sama looks today, if only I looked as nice as Miroku-sama…blah blah blah."

I must commend myself for listening to him most of the time. Always simpering away like some sniveling…well, sniveling thing. Sometimes I swear the dudes gay what with his "you look amazing today Miroku-sama," and " I must say those jeans suit you well Miroku-sama." But ah well it's the life of the hopelessly sexy right?

So there I was were I found myself for one and a half hours five days out of the week of my hopelessly sexy life, Study hall with Hachi. Now I won't ever mention this again but I'd rather be handcuffed to Sango and forced to take a vow of celibacy than have to endure this torture…well maybe not the celibacy part now that I think about it-but you understand, whatever it was it wouldn't be pretty.

Shikon had study hall in the massive Library C on the third floor. There were four different libraries in Shikon one for each grade level. Library C was for the sophomores (Library D-freshies, Library B-Juniors, Library A-seniors) and then there were the rumored Library R (restricted access) only a few had access to that library including only the top of top the cream of the crop also know as The Rich Kids. Now don't get me wrong Shikon was made of rich kids but there were the rich kids then there was The Rich Kids. Im sure you know who im talking about. The kind of rich that makes you a little nauseas? Yeah I don't know exactly what's up with the secret library since I never been in but one day I will find out what mystery lurks behind the doors of the mysterious rumored Library R…though I suspect its full of naughty things Library R, rated R, get me?

So anyway I was supposed to be of course studying for my World History lesson but I was way more interested in Yura Yoshita's new skirt? Hmm I wonder if its made of real leather?

"I wonder if I should ask her?" I mumbled absentmindedly as I chewed on the tip of my eraser. My feet were propped up on long rectangular table as I reclined back in the velvet red cushioned chair, my world history book propped in my lap giving me the pretense of actually studying. My wild black hair was loose left down out of its usual small ponytail at the nape of my neck. In dark jeans, a light button down, with a navy loose tie, and leather jacket I was the epitome of cool. (just admit it, im hot. But don't drool too much now ladies).

"Ask what?" Hachi asked. But I ignored him and rose to my feet closing my book and thrusting it at him impatiently. He accepted it with a squeak. I ran my hand through my hair and made my way over to the smaller circular table next to the window where Yura was sitting surrounded by a herd of cackling girls. Yura was a junior a year older but I liked a challenge and well no one was out of my league.

"Hey Miss Yoshita you look lovely today as always." I told her from were I stood behind her chair. The girls immediately stopped laughing and gave me a disapproving look which soon turned into appreciative stares of approval. But Yura sighed and slowly turned around in her seat shooting me a deep penetrating gaze of dislike.

"Yeahhhhh….did you need something?" She languidly replied as if it took too much energy to speak to me. I blushed hotly. "No just had to see your beautiful face up close." I whispered intently pulling out the big guns. She sniffed and wrinkled her ski slope nose at me and narrowed her eyes. "I see," she said dismissively and turned back around the girls once more erupting into laughter. I imagined my face as red as a tomato damn that girl she was so stuck up! I turned to go.

"Oh and boy," she called. (Boy. Boy? Ha im Miroku Houshi a MAN) But nevertheless I turned back towards her. Ha I knew she wouldn't be able to resist even if she didn't know my name and called me boy the ladies just can't resist the Miroku charms.

"Yes?" I asked? She turned towards me and reached up a hand to ruffle her short pixie cut hair, her amber eyes twinkling. "Next time? Just take a picture." She sneered.

And that was how I Miroku Houshi sex-god of Shikon High School got shot down by Yura Yoshita. Not that I would ever admit it if (god forbid) it was ever brought up. Yura Yoshita was beautiful extremely so. She had modeled for designers world wide, the only person that could surpass her beauty was Kagome. But unlike Kagome Yura showed her body, she was confident and fearless and didn't hide under layers of baggy clothes and wish people wouldn't notice her. She loved to be noticed, but most of all she loved to rule. And that's exactly what she did-she ruled the school. So maybe my charms had boundaries but at least I could charm the pants off all her stupid ditzy little friends.

I left Hachi slightly crestfallen and made my way to lunch. At least now I would get to see Sango and Kagome. Not that I would want to see Sango. No I mean who would want to see her? I'm STILL healing from the last time I was near her for any prolonged amount of time.

Shikon High School's café had a code that you just did not break. AT ALL. On one side sat the people from D class families and unpopular clubs like chess, and then the normal kids. Some kids took to eating out side on the picnic area, that's were Yura and her crowd ate. And usually that's were I ate but now… what if she mentioned our early rendezvous? Nah she wouldn't she's too cool she's probably already forgotten the incident, chalked it up as not worthy of paying a second thought too.

With renewed spirits I entered the café. The café resembled a nice comfortable French bistro. What with its small round intimate tables and intricately designed black chairs and exotic menu. Immediately I spotted the girls waving at me by the door leading out of the café and outside. I quickly went through the line and bee lined my way to them carrying my tray filet mignon.

"Took you long enough what were you doing?" Kagome asked easily supporting her tray under her thin pale arm and pushing open the other door with her other. I barely glanced at her delicate but scarily sharp looking nails but she saw me looking anyway and shot me a discrete self deprecating look as if to say "what can I say I am, and always will be, one strange lunatic." I winked and cocked my head saying "ah but you know I love you anyway." She smiled in return. I was about to smile back and continue or seemingly telepathic conversations before I noticed Sango shooting me the death glare. What is wrong with that woman? Seriously if looks could kill! Kagome noticed to and frowned uncomfortably and my heart broke. I hate seeing her sad. She bit her lip and looked at Sango and then at me.

"Umm uh our spot is free." She said her voice light obviously trying to ease the tension. There was always tension between me and Sango and not exactly the kind of tension I like between a woman and myself. I looked were Kagome was pointing. At a expansion of grass underneath a gigantic tree, not exactly sure what type of tree. But it was tall and thick and twisted and thick and overlapping and magnificent which ever kind it was. We set off across the courtyard and I cursed myself for wearing leather. It was hot out and the leather clung to my back, I could feel beads of sweat accumulate in my thick mane of hair as the sun beat as steady stream of heat down.

"Damn its hot," I panted. You know how it gets when its really hot out? And the sun makes you really tired and blissful? Well it was not like that at all.

Kagome looked back at me a surprised look on her face. She bit her lip. "Um well it doesn't bother me at all but if you want we can go back inside…"she offered.

Now it was my turn to look at her in surprise. "And what eat among the fresh meat?!" I gasped in mock outrage. Kagome giggled.

It seemed like miles to the tree but it was actually a little under fifty paces. Thankfully it was extremely cool and damp and wonderful under the tree so we set our trays down on the grass, dropped down Indian style, and cooled off.

"Really Kagome-chan I don't see how your not hot with what your wearing." Sango exclaimed around a mouthful of her tofu sandwich. Kagome looked uncomfortable and shrugged. "I don't know just used to it I guess." She said shrugging spearing a cube of rare steak. She looked completely at ease in her long ankle length black peasant skirt, gray shoulder sleeved shirt, black vest, and tight gray zip up jacket. Not one hint of perspiration showed on her head. Unlike Sango who looked like her head had been submerged under water.

Sango grunted. "I've been dealing with the heat all my life and I still haven't 'gotten used to it' its cause your so skinny girl." Sango advised passionately around a mouthful of her sandwich. Kagome smiled. "Yeah." She said letting it go.

"So what's this shin-dig you were telling me about?" I asked. Kagome speared another cube of bloodied meat before answering. "Some stupid thing my mom and granddad are going to and dragging me along. Its tomorrow night something exclusive probably just to save face. You know how my rents are, always trying to preserve our legacy, there both are even supposedly a part of some high council of Tokyo. A branch of government or something. Though you wouldn't tell going through our bank account," she stated wryly. I nodded sympathetically it was no secret the Higurashi clan is again another blue collar name-practically royalty-who'd fallen on hard times and now depended on only a name, a legacy, and a past.

"I'll help you pick out the perfect outfit." Sango vowed. Kagome shrugged a thoughtful looking clouding her face. "Hmm I don't know it said White Tie only, but I wasn't really going to dress up for it. I mean what are they going to do? Throw me out?" She mused. Sango pursued her lips. "Honestly Kagome it wouldn't kill you to make an effort once in a while." She snapped. Kagome frowned. "What do you mean 'make an effort'?" she asked.

"Ladies, ladies as much as I would love to see a cat fight particularly if there is the shredding and tearing of articles of clothing, its time to go." I told them smoothly cutting into their bickering. Kagome shot me a thankful look and collected her tray trooping back into the building. Thankfully I did not spot Yura Yoshita.


	4. IMPORTANT

SORRY for my long hiatus i was very busy with other stuff but don't worry i haven't given up on this story and im working on a few other ones as well.

please vote on the pairings for the story:

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome/Miroku

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Kagome/Inutaisho

Kagome/ Kouga

Sango/Miroku

Sango/Inuyasha

Sango/Sesshomaru

Sango/(anyone else)

Kagome/(anyone else)

Also out of these pairings which is your favorite? (For my upcoming story):

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Kagome/Inutaisho

*thanks for taking the time to read this the new chapter of VD should be up within the week :)


	5. Fiesta

Kagome

Okay so I was not happy-at all, but Sango (the backstabbing traitor) was practically shooting rays of sunshine out her ass.

"You look amazing," said the traitor as she put the final touches on my hair, "and really like if you looked bad you know I'd tell you, but you never look bad…I mean despite the fact that you dress like you just mugged a hobo…"

I let her continue rambling as I stared into the full length mirror in my room. I didn't look like myself, which was disconcerting considering I'd looked the same way my entire life, never caring about dressing up or anything most girls my age cared about. But tonight since it was the night of the party (and because the traitor had whined, begged, and pleaded) I gave in and allowed Sango to dress me for the event. So Sango had, with much gusto, helped me into the dress she had bought for me (Ha! The traitor practically body slammed me and wrestled me into the darn thing!).

Sango saw my face and pouted, "I don't know why you aren't more excited you look even more like you walked off the airbrushed cover of Allure Magazine." She said playfully punching me in the arm.

I just glared harder, wishing the girl in the mirror would disappear. My whole family was gorgeous (heck even Jii-chan made quite a commotion down at the rec center on Bingo Nights-he was quite a ladies man, or so I've heard) but no one looked quite like me.

My whole family had the same pale skin so I figured that was just genetics, but my eyes were such an odd neon blue that they appeared almost silver and practically glowed like they reflected light.

I blinked and sighed. "Thanks Sango-chan you did an amazing job, I feel like a princess."

She snorted. "Well you damn well should, do you know how long it took me to find that dress?"

I felt bad for being snappy towards Sango, she was my best friend and she couldn't help (any more than I could) how I looked, and the dress she picked out _was _beautiful.

It was a silky strapless number of pure white with a tight corset-like bodice with an empire waist and hung loosely from my hips down to my ankles. Sango had wrestled me into my mom's white baby doll heels (despite the fact I'd never worn heels before) grumbling the whole time about mine and my mom's petite feet versus her mammoth size tens. She had even pulled my wavy hair back and secured it with little silver hair combs.

Sango smiled. "Anyway I wish your rents would've agreed to letting me come to the party instead of babysitting with the lecher."

"Hey you can take my place any day," I said as I bent to pull off the shoes, no reason to fall and accidentally break my leg before even stepping a foot outside the house, however tempting it seems.

Sango turned to the mirror and fluffed her gorgeous brown hair.

"Yeah I know its strict invitation only, so I doubt I could crash it but seriously the way Yura was bragging you'd think it was like the freaking presidential inauguration ball or something," Sango grumbled at her reflection.

"Yura's going?" I asked dropping the shoes on the floor and plopping onto my bed.

"God can you try to at least pretend you're graceful while wearing that dress? It _wasn't _cheap you know," Sango said narrowing her eyes at me in the mirror, "but anyway yeah Yura's family was invited."

I nodded and cast a conspiratorial glance at the door to my room, where I knew Miroku stood waiting outside in the hallway.

"Speaking of Yura, did Miroku tell you what happened?" I asked.

Sango turned towards me, "No why?"

I gestured for her to come closer.

"Don't tell Miroku but back off him a bit, he's freaking cause Yura dissed him at school on Friday." I whispered.

Sango looked shocked as I moved back from her and began filling up the silver clutch purse she was forcing me to carry.

"He is despicable," Sango growled suddenly. I looked up at her questioningly. Her hands were fisted at her sides and her eyes were narrowed at a random point on my wall.

"He hits on anything that moves," she hissed, then eyes flashing she turned on her heel, stomped to my door, and flung it open.

I sighed wearily. What part of don't tell Miroku did she not understand?

Sango returned dragging a protesting Miroku by his ear, when they were back in the room Sango let go of his ear and, huffing, turned her back to him.

"Geez you insane woman? What was that for? And in case you didn't notice my ear happens to be precariously close to my face, which we both know is a delicate work of art," Miroku said angrily.

Thankfully my mom knocked on the door interrupting their argument. "Kagome honey time to go!"

"Coming Okaasan!" I called and then turned to Sango and Miroku, leveling them each with a glare.

"Do not destroy the house with your reenactment of a mini version of WWII , make sure Souta is in bed by 10, and please try not to kill each other until after I get back."

"We'll be fine-Angel's really," Sango reassured me. Miroku nodded and circled his finger around his head like a halo.

I relaxed and smiled. "Okay just making sure that what happened last time wouldn't happen again."

Of course I was referring to my sleepover two weeks ago in which Miroku offended Sango (ha imagine that) and ended up with a black eye and a bruised collar bone.

Miroku winced at the memory and gave me his scouts honor. I kissed them both on the cheek. "Ok I trust you, bye guys," I said as I grabbed the heels from the floor and hurried outside to get in the limo with Jii-chan and my mom.

I slid across the plush leather wondering were we got the money for a limo but said nothing. My mom watched me as I slid in and then struggled to get my feet into the shoes and the strappy part strapped to my ankles. Her smile seemed a bit forced as she leant across and offered to strap my shoes for me. Both my mom and Jii-chan sat across from me and both looked extremely nervous.

My mom was glancing out the window and constantly smoothing out her black cocktail dress and Jii-chan was tugging at his tie.

I watched as the limo flitted in and out of the street lights casting their faces in contrasting shadow and light. Neither Jii-chan nor my mom looked their age. My mom was often mistaken for a sister of mine especially before she cut off all her shiny black hair, and Jii-chan was often mistaken for my father instead of my grandfather. He was young though, only in his early 50's and his black hair was only dotted with gray not to mention his tall thin athletic build (he liked to do a lot of early morning running). I only hoped to age as gracefully.

I glanced out the window as the car rolled through the crowded streets.

"So what exactly is this party for?" I asked finally, breaking through the tense nervous atmosphere. My mom and Jii-chan glanced at each other.

My mom hesitated before turning towards me. "It's...a celebration for the founding families of this city," My mother explained.

I nodded and relaxed against the cushions, oh well it sounded extremely boring-basically a reunion for old people, the only person my age I knew would be there would be Yura and that certainly did not look at all attractive to me. I mean seriously Yura for company? I'd rather talk to a blood sucking monster, not that Yura isn't one already.

"Oh dear we're going to be late," mom muttered a worried look on her face, grandpa adopted the same look and I wanted to tell them to relax since it was only some old people party but I didn't because for some reason I was feeling the same anxiety.

The car turned into the less crowded rich section of town. Each house we passed by was at least 3 stories high with a shiny expensive car in the driveway.

The limo pulled to a stop outside the gated community known as Crescent. The gate guard was talking to the limo driver and shining a flashlight into the window. Discreetly I rolled the window down some, only partly though as to not alert the rents.

"...Guests for the...party, Higurashi's....Party of 3 adults."

The gate guard glanced down at his clipboard and nodded and let us through.

3 adults...not two and a kid, heck not even two and a teenager, but 3 adults...nice.

Its amazing but I honestly didn't know that there were such big houses in Tokyo, I mean some looked partly like mini sky scrapers. Crescent was one of _those_ places, you know like the kind you might sometimes see on TV or in a magazine or MTV cribs (yeah we have that here in Japan too), houses like i'd imagine Donald Trump or Bill Gates living in. I popped open the snap on my clutch and pulled out my Nikon Camera. I pressed the power button and aimed it out the window.

"Kagome", My mom exclaimed, "what on earth are you doing?"

I blushed. "Um taking some pictures, of the houses...for Sango." I didn't tell her how later me and Sango would look at the pictures and make up all kinds of sordid imaginary soap opera worthy lives for the people who lived in those houses.

"Please behave as if you have class and decorum at this party, its not like any you've been to and its for the sake of the family that you behave in a way that befits you," My mom said, but honestly after "Please behave" I sort of stopped listening its just the way mom talks sometimes, I mean honestly befits me? What the heck is that even supposed to mean?

I risked taking one more quick picture before I dropped the camera back into my purse, it was useless if I got the pictures only to have my camera confiscated by my mom.

The limo pulled off onto a deserted side street. There were no houses and forest surrounded the limo on all sides. I couldn't help the ridiculous thoughts that went through my head-but what _if_ the limo driver was really an escaped convict who lured wealthy people into a trap by only pretending to be a limo driver in order to drive them way out in the woods and kill them and then steal all their money and jewels?! I was just about to alert them to this possibility when the limo pulled to a stop and my mom sighed and announced that finally, "We're here."

Psh its not like we had money to take anyway.

* * *

Ok so as promised here's the 4th chapter, im going to start uploading one chapter a week, or maybe sometimes more if I have enough time to write, im trying to brainstorm and remember the direction I wanted this story to take.

So far the pairing votes are:

Sesshomaru/Kagome:7

Kagome/Inuyasha:1

Kagome/Bankotsu:2

Kagome/Miroku:0

Kagome/Kouga:2

Kagome/(anyone else):0

Sango/Inuyasha:0

Sango/Bankotsu:0

Sango/Miroku:1

Sango/Kouga:0

Sango/(anyone else)

*If someone stated in more than one review their choice of pairing, I included it since you took the time to review more than once :)


	6. Intro Yura or Sango has a death wish

Chapter 6- Introducing Yura or Sango must have a death wish

Yura was quite pissed, it didn't take much to light the short fuse that was Yura's anger, and when it was lit, there was nothing left to do but wait for the inevitable explosion.

She was currently standing in the ball room surrounded by ditzy girls, most of whom she did not know the name of, whilst delicately chugging down her 3rd glass of champagne.

"Where the fuck are they?" She muttered, scanning the gorgeously decorated room. She had seen neither hide nor hair of her favorite infamous duo, and she was steadily becoming more and more pissed off. Nearly growling she handed her now empty glass to one of the girls next to her and reached down to adjust her tight blue corset. "Tsubaki," she barked to one of the light headed girls standing around her. The girl trained her intense green eyes on her and Yura's dark black ones narrowed even further.

"Let's walk the room ," she commanded more than asked, and Tsubaki nodded and nearly tripped over her long red gown as she made her way to Yura's side. Yura could feel the other girls glaring in jealousy at Tsubaki and as she peered down at the nervous girl she nearly laughed out loud, but instead she merely offered the girl her arm and they began to drift through the crowd.

The ball room was decorated in golds and deep reds. The floor was shiny and obviously expensive marble, and above their heads hung a multitude of gorgeous gold chandeliers. The walls were nothing but mirrors which seemed to add a whimsical and slightly ironic twist to the room. Large deep red tapestries draped along the walls, and at the end of the room sat a large gold piano, which was being played currently by a master musician. A few people danced in the center of the room and the rest mingled around the room. But the crowd parted and bowed as Yura made her way through the room, dragging Tsubaki with her.

"It's just the same as last year," Yura spoke off-handedly, aware that the girl on her arm gazed at her in awe, "the same old dicks and Jane's. Nothing exciting at all," she recited though inwardly she knew that was a lie, there was _one_ or _two_ exciting things.

"Um well my father always told me that they should be respected because they are older and much wiser than we are," Tsubaki told her, as the crowd parted for them as they made their way to the center of the room.

Yura smirked and turned to the young girl. "Maybe they are wiser and more powerful than you, simple girl, what power do you even have? Not much hmm?" Yura asked trailing her hand up the girl's shoulder and giving a small tug to her shiny silvery white hair. The girl blushed and gazed down at her feet.

"N-no I am s-sorry Yura-sama," the girl apologized, her big green eyes wide as she mentally chastised herself.

Yura laughed gaily and pulled the girl close to her as the soft waltz music sounded throughout the room. "Don't worry silly girl do you think I honestly care enough about you as to get upset by what you say? Don't flatter yourself so much," Yura chuckled darkly. The girl opened her mouth to respond but Yura clicked her tongue, "Uh uh your voice is quite annoying so I would really wish it if you just kept your mouth shut, for the remainder of the night," Yura said harshly, peering over the head of the younger girl as she gazed around the room. She turned to one of the male servers who glided amongst the guest and grabbed another glass of champagne from one of the trays. She brought it to her lips and drank it down, relishing in the slight burn it left in its wake as it trailed down her throat.

"Hmm," she moaned giggling and burrowed her nose in the apple scented hair of her younger dance partner, and trailed her long fingers through the lengthy locks.

Tsubaki shifted uncomfortably but kept dancing. She had heard about the strange fetish that Lady Yura had, ever since the attack when The Lady was younger and she had lost all her beautiful hair, she had been strangely obsessed with hair, going as far as to find the most beautiful haired people she could, and keeping them for trophies. Of course being who she is, she would not get in trouble, but Tsubaki had overheard her parents say that Yura had caused quite a few problems for The Society.

"It's just like them to be late to such an event, fuck the rules and propriety" Yura smirked into her hair, and after drawing a big breath she smiled and pulled back from the younger girl.

Tsubaki smiled back at the older girl wearily and kept her mouth firmly shut.

"What do you say we had back?" Yura asked cheerfully. Tsubaki simply bowed.

"Ah good girl you learn fast, I might just have to keep you as my pet," Yura chuckled and linked arms with the girl once more and led her back from where they came.

**Kagome**

I sighed as I wobbled behind my mom and Jii-chan as we made our way up the insanely long circular driveway towards the mansion. I was one second away from cursing Sango for picking out such dangerous heels. I mean it wasn't like I had ever worn heels in my life anyway!

We stopped at the steps and I drew in a breath of relief, struggling to keep my balance.

A very short and very round man stood at the steps holding a cane. He smiled knowingly at us (which creeped me out) and gazed at me in wonder, until Jii-chan cleared his throat quite pointedly, I must remember to work with Jii-chan on his discreteness. The man smiled warmly and turned towards Jii-chan.

"Ahhh Higurashi-sama nice to finally see you again, " the short man spoke, as he clasped Jii-chan's shoulder in a friendly grip. I relaxed slightly and gazed interestedly at the exchange.

"Ahh Myoga it has been too long, way too long," Jii-chan agreed.

"And I must say you look absolutely divine," Myoga said raising my mom's hand to his lips and pressing his lips and against her knuckles. My mom giggled girlishly and I almost puked up my lunch.

"Ahh Myoga you really have not changed, how's that wife of yours doing?" My mom asked pointedly and pulled her hand away. The old man deflated somewhat and then chuckled.

"She's good, she's inside. The party has already started but since when have you been known to be on time eh Higurashi-sama?" Myoga chuckled and after one more look at me he turned and led us up the stairs and into the front door and then he and Jii-chan parted from us and went off to catch up on old guy stuff.

"Oh my god," I could not help but whisper, it looked as if I had just walked into a jewelry box. My mom even forgot to correct my decorum as she too gazed around the room.

"Touga has always been the most obnoxious one amongst us," My mom laughed finally.

"Ah that wounds me Sakura," a voice called out humorously.

A man walked out of a door adjoined to the entrance hall, popping his knuckles and smiling boyishly. Two young men stood on either side of him, and seemed a bit ruffled. Apparently they had just been given a good one two.

To my ever lasting surprise, my mom laughed and swiped her hand at him, "oh Touga you know I do jest," she said and I swear she batted her eyelashes.

Touga was an extremely handsome man, beautiful even. His eyes were warm amber nearly gold and he had long silver white hair pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple black suit, but I knew it was probably the latest Armani. Next to him the young men were just as beautiful and similarly dressed, though one caught my eye more than the other.

"These are my ungrateful sons, my eldest Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha," Touga introduced.

My mom did not take her eyes away from his. "Hi boys," she greeted and my jaw dropped, did that breathy voice just come out of my mom's body?! OHHH KAMI STRIKE ME NOW!

Humorously Touga watched as my mom dragged her eyes away from his and then narrowed when she saw me, slack jawed and wobbly. I could practically see her mind forming a plan on how she could denounce me as her child, whilst simultaneously jumping this man's bones, finally she sighed and nodded her head at me.

"This is her, Kagome," she said gesturing towards me, and while I was still working my face muscles into a polite smile while also trying to keep myself on my feet, she turned her back on me in favor of gazing at Touga with naked admiration.

My smile in the progress turned into a serious frown, since when did my mother become such a frolicking harlot? Was this the same woman who announced to me that she would never date another man after dad?!

Touga trained his eyes on me and his gaze swept from the top of my head down to my wobbly feet and then he smiled warmly. "You are a very unique and beautiful girl aren't you," he said in admiration and I knew that my cheeks were on fire. Oh Sango, Sango, how I wish you could be here to share in this magnificence that is all male. My face burned even brighter, gahh I must have inherited the slut gene from my mom, I was practically salivating over a man more than twice my age!

His eyes twinkled knowingly as he winked (oooooh the shame, bad Kagome!) and then turned to offer my mom his arm. She placed her hands lightly on his arm and smiled up at him. "Let's go then children, were already way past fashionably late."

They strolled down the hall, trusting us to follow them. Me and the two young men trailed them, and I swear I could hear the younger one growling, but people don't growl so I shrugged it off, he was probably having a bad day like me. Speaking of bad, was my ankles supposed to turn that way when I walked? Oh I was going to kill Sango.

"Long torturous death, preferably by something sharp and pointy," I muttered, ignoring the disapproving glance my mom through me over her shoulder and the curious looks from the two guys.


End file.
